Skin and Fur
by End of Grace
Summary: These are going to be shorts or chapters of my favourite pairing North and Bunnymund. Chapter four My Hero part two: North wake up in the hole of the Easter Bunny, who claims to have saved his life for some one called Manny and he was to stay there until he was fully healed. That the part that was ok, but when the Easter Bunny starts to flirt, how is a man supposed to act?
1. addiction

Skin

By End of Grace

(In the Pooka village before Pitch came)

In the usually peacefully valley were the Pooka race made their home, a loud argument was heard from one of the warrens.

"Aster! You went near the humans again didn't you? And don't try and lie to me, I can smell them on you"

"I didn't let them touch me, I watched them from a distance" explained a young Aster, pleading up at his angry father to believe him. "I wasn't near them"

"Having anything to do with humans is bad Aster and the sooner you realize that the better! Now you are grounded until the end of the week. And I better not catch you around humans again Aster! I mean it!" snarled his father as he slammed out of Aster room, leaving the young pooka to sulk on his bed. An hour or so past, when there was a knock on Aster's door.

"Come in Ma" Aster called out though his pillow. Brier, a tan pooka with green eyes came in and sat on the bed, waiting for Aster to sit up and talk to her. Aster sighed but did not sit up "I take it pops gone out otherwise you wouldn't of come in here"

"You know your father, my way or the high way. But he is only looking out for you dear, humans can be dangerous..."

"Aunt Pippa has a human for a mate" argued Aster as he sat up, looking angrily at his mother. Brier smiled, understanding her son's anger, as she brushed down his fur.

"Some Humans sweetie are alright but not all. When you are older, you can make your own choice but until then just put up with your father's ways, gods know I have too"

Aster gave his mum a sad smile, knowing how much she put up with his dad.

"It's just...whenever I see Aunt Pippa and others with their human mates, their always touching, running their noises over them, even licking them."

A slight blush appeared on his mother cheeks "It's because humans have skin"

"Skin?" Aster sat up on his hinges looking up excitedly at his mother.

"Yes skin. I asked your aunt once what it was about her human mate she loved the most and she said it was his skin. In fact many of the others with humans mates said the same thing. It said to have many different textures and tastes"

"What do you mean?"

"We Pooka have a lot stronger senses then humans, our sense of taste is far more superior. Where a human may taste one way on one part of their body, they can taste completely different on another part."

"Weird"

"Quite a few of our kind become addictive to their humans. Because of taste, and the feel of skin. While we have fur that's thins in summer and grows in winter, human skin is effected by everything. The weather, the seasons, work, injuries, everything. It can be hard and rough in places and soft as a peach in others. Your aunt says her mate is like a book she has to read with her paws. she can't get enough of him. It's like a drug for our senses, the smell, touch and the taste. It completely over powers you."

"Are humans really that addictive?" asked Aster in such wonder that it made his mother laugh.

"Well that's what they say, Your aunt says it also depends on how much you love one another as well. The stronger the love the better the taste. But don't ever let your father find out that I've told you all this Aster. He'll be more than just angry. He would not be happy if you became a skin addict."

"Don't worry Ma, I won't. Besides the way Pop's is going on I doubt I'll ever get to see another human from the outside the clan again"

(Bunnymund's P.O.V Present time)

It's funny the odd things we remember, I've been North's Mate for few years now, and never thought about my mother's warning about human skin being a drug, until North the other night asked me why I liked to lick him so much. It took me a while to think it though and then I remembered. I laugh under my breath thinking about it, as I search for North at the pole. Its September now, so he's really busy with work, but I'm sure I can convince him to take a break. I inhale deeply, taking in the many scents of the place until I find the one I want. Cookies, cinnamon, musk and something that is unique to North that makes my nose twitch. I follow that wonderful smell to one of North's smaller workshops, where my Mate is sitting at the work bench fiddling with the mechanics of a music box of sorts. He was clearly concentrating hard as he didn't hear me come in. Other smells from North were coming to me now, the smell of his sweat, his shampoo and fatigue. I walk over and rested my paws on his strong shoulders, feeling the muscles beneath them move tightly. North looked up at me and gave me a tired smile, his bright blue eyes shone slightly behind his gold rim glasses.

"Aster? is everything alright?"he asked looking at me with concern.

"You've been in here all day Mate, I think you need a break"

"Ah if only I could. The elves dropped these music boxes and now they only play a broken tune. I've done most of them, but I have already spent too much time on them to waste any on a break. Sorry Aster, maybe later"

He returns to his work, and I have to suppress a groan of disappointment, but I ain't no quitter and I need my fix so to speak. I press my lips to his temple, his skin is soft and smooth against my fur. I move them down slightly and flick my tongue around the shell of his ear. He tried to shrug me off, but I kept my hold on his shoulders, gently squeezing them. I run my tongue along his neck, enjoying the salty texture against it.

"Aster...Aster please. I need to work" muttered North but he wasn't pulling away this time. I smirked as I nuzzled his ear with my nose, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Take a break mate, you'll feel better for it, I promise" I purred as I drifted my paws from his shoulders to his chest, slowly undoing his shirt buttons. He placed the music box down and semi turned to me, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Naughty Bunny" he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in to his lap. North's large hands are rough from hundreds of years of making toys and I love them brushing and gripping my fur. His soft lips kiss my neck before making his way up to my lips. Have I even mentioned how much I love North's kisses? From the soft chaste ones to the ones where he stills my breath away and leaves me a panting horny mess. Like right now his tongue is mapping in the inside of my mouth, his own mouth pressing hard against mine as I inhale his scent and becoming dizzy with the smell. His rough hands were rubbing my sides were now groping my arse, pressing that small sensitive place just beneath my tail, oh gods he makes me feel so good. Many people seem to think just because my Mate is a large man that means he fat, so let me set the facts straight, he's well built, muscular and board. Yeah there is a tummy there, but I like it! And if any of you call him the three letter f word, I'll be blackening your eyes and shoving one of my boomerangs where the sun don't shine, you got that?

I've got his shirt fully open now, my paws stroking the well formed muscles underneath them. I tweaked his nipples with my paws before leaning in and taking the small nub in to my mouth. They have a rubbery texture to them, as I sucked enjoying the sounds coming from him. I can feel his cock starting to raise and poke in to my thigh. I let go of his nipple and kiss and lick my way down his chest as I slid to the floor between his legs, his hands sliding up my back and resting on to my shoulders. I undo his belt and trousers as quickly as I could, it's not easy when you have paws, and pulled out his hard cock. I can feel the drool building in my mouth as I ran my paw down his shaft while my other paw rubbed his ball.

"Tell me how much you want this Mate" I said as I ran my tongue over the main vain of his cock, making him moan and mutter in Russian as he looks down at me, his blue eyes now glazed over with lust.

"Take me in to your mouth Aster, used your skilled tongue to make me harder as I push myself down in to your greedy throat"

I smiled up at him and opened wide as I slid his hot cock in to my mouth. His soft skin pulled back, as I rolled my tongue over his cock velvet head. I rested my paws on his powerful meaty thighs as his rough hands caressed my head and ears. I was started to get aroused, my cock started to rise and rest against my belly. North cock was fully in my mouth now, and I can taste the precum as I keep rolling my tongue over it. It tasted salty and good and I was torn wither I wanted to drink it all down or have him fuck me on his workbench and spill it deep inside of me. North must have thought the same thing as he pulled himself out of my mouth and lifted me up to his bench.

"Nick?"

"Don't worry Aster, I didn't want to cum to soon and leave you wanting" he smiled as he ran one of his coarse fingers down my cock. I shuddered at his touch and instinctively opened my legs further for him. He opened one of the bench's drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube that he kept there for times like these. I would rather suck his fingers and leave them covered in my saliva and have him lube me that way, but I'm to horny to wait. I push the music boxes to the side and laid myself down as North coated his hand in the liquid. He looks down at me with such desire and love in his eyes, I can feel myself blushing under his gaze. He placed an lubed finger at my entrance but leans over me, so we are face to face.

"I love you Aster, my beating heart. I thank Manny every night for you answering my call that day" North spoke softly, his voice so deep with honesty and feeling. It was all I could do to nod my head as my throat had tighten so much I couldn't get a word out. North leans down and kisses me as he pushes his finger in to me. I hiss at the invasion, as he slowly pulls it out and pushes it back in again. He adds a second finger and then a third, pushing my muscles gently apart, preparing them for his monster size cock. He plants gentle kisses over my face, neck and shoulders as his finger search...Holy chocolate eggs, YES! He's found it, my prostate. Hot pleasure shot though me, warming me and making me see stars. I need more, I need him so much, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Nickolas please! I need it, you. I need you inside of me Mate" I'm begging and I don't care. My cock feels like it on fire and is made of lead. My balls are swallow, full of cum that's ready to blow out of me. North removed his fingers and I moan at their lost.

"Shhh Aster, I'll be with you in just a moment" said North as he rubbed lube on to his cock. Once he was ready he gripped my legs and pushed them up to my chest, as he lined up his cock with my hole. I'm panting loudly now, trying to keep myself relaxed, but I'm so hot and needy as I rub myself against him. He placed on of his hands on either side of my head and gave me a small nod as my only warning as he pushed his cock in to me. It's like being impaled by a large hot pole, smooth and unforgiving as it pushes me to my limits. North waits for me to give him a nod back, to let him know I'm ready for him. After a few moments I nod, because I want nothing more than for North to flood my belly with his seed, fill me again and again. North makes small thrusts at first, still giving me time to adjust to him, before pushing deeper in. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to thrust back wanting him to go harder. North clearly gets the message as he starts to thrust more vigorously, making me cry out as he rocked the bench beneath me. I reach up with my mouth and lick and nip as his exposed skin, enjoying the taste of his sweat as he fucks me.

"THERE! Sweet Manny! There, keep going " I shout as North thrusted hard in to my prostate, sharp white pleasure shoots though my body, almost blinding me. He pulls me up so I'm now resting against his shoulder and chest as he changes the angle of his movements so he hits that shot over and over. I can't think clearly now only feel, it's so hot and good as I bounce on his penis, his rough hand pulling mine. I'm co close now, I'm ranking my claws down North's back trying to keep up with him as I bury my face in to his neck.

"Cum for me, cum for me Aster" pants North as he continues to slam in to me. I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much, I arched my back and cummed. I cried out loudly as my cock shot its load over North's chest. North was still rocking in to me, still pulling at my cock, at this rate I'll cum again before he's finished. I squeeze my arse muscles tightly and hear his gasp as I clamp myself around his hot cock.

"Aster, beautiful Aster, my heart" he says trying to keep his rhythm.

"Nicholas, fill me, I want you to cum inside me, oh Mate, I want us to go together" I was struggling to make sentences now, the pleasure was too much again as I released for the second time. It must have been too much for North as well as I felt him release his hot sticky cum deep inside of me. He slums against me wrapping his arms around my waist, his face in to the crock of my neck as he tries to regain his breath. We stayed like that for awhile, simply enjoying the afterglow and the closeness. I can see the sweat glistering off of North shoulder, and I can't resist the need to lick it clean, as I slowly guide my tongue along his shoulder blade. For some reason his skin always tastes better after sex, it's like all the goodness comes up though the pours just for me to lick up. I keep cleaning up his chest, as North slowly pulls out of me, making me moan at the lost of contact. He gathers up some tissues and wipes his chest clean of my cum before cleaning me. He throws the soiled tissues in to the bin before tilting my head up to look at him.

"Thank you Aster, that was a wonderful" he said as he kisses me softly on the lips before trailing down to my neck.

"Glad I could help Mate" I purred as he rubbed my fur up and down on my back as he comes back up to kisses me again, before pulling completely away.

"As much as I want to continue this love, I must get back to work. Christmas will soon be here"

"Alright North. I'll come and get you when it's time for dinner ok?"

North nodded as kisses my cheek good bye as he returns to trying to fix those music boxes. I'm not to disappointed, I've had my fix of skin for now and no doubt later get another after dinner, before as well if I can help it. I can't help a small chuckle at the thought of my old man rolling in his grave, knowing how much of a skin addict I've become. Aunt Pippa was right though, skin does taste a lot better when love was involved.

End

Don't ask me where this came from, it's the early hours of the morning here, and Bunny would not let me go to bed until this was written. So if it sucks blame my lack of sleep. If you want more let me know in a review!


	2. Love in the snow

Skin and Fur

By end of Grace

(This takes place after chapter 11 of Valentines and other holidays, so North is just in a pair of red shorts)

Chapter 2

North placed his coat around Bunny's shoulders as the pooka shook with cold. Despite running around after Holly and Jack, Bunny had not really warmed up to the snow and quickly gave up and went back to his mate for a cuddle.

"Can we please go inside Mate? Its freezing" said Bunny as he shook.

"In a moment. Please follow me" said North as he led Bunny away from the crowds and towards the back of the pole. Bunny had to admit the pole was quite picturesque, the curvature of the earth with the snow, the northern lights in the air.

"Its beautiful" he muttered as North embraced him from behind.

"Not as beautiful as you" said North as he kissed Bunny's neck. Bunny wiggled in his arms trying to escape but North held him tight.

"North, Nickolas please, I'm cold!"

"Then let me warm you up" said North his hand slid under his coat as he rubbed the joint between his groin and leg. Bunny's breath hitched and he looked at North wide eyed.

"What now? here?"

"I've made love to you in the open in the warren. In fact I can name several places outside we've made love in but not here. I promise to keep you warm" said North as he rubbed a little harder, pressing his own erection against Bunny's back. Bunny chewed on his lower lip, he really against this, but it was rare for North to ask him for anything.

"Okay, but if I don't like it...we stop right?"

"Of course" said North as he pushed Bunny down to the ground back first. North opened his coat so it was like a blanket beneath Bunny who shivered from the cold air. North placed his legs on the outside of Bunny's as he covered his lover with his body to keep him warm. He cupped his lover's face in his hands as he kissed him, his tongue plundering Bunny's mouth. Bunny wrapped his paws around North's shoulders as their tongues duels. North broke away first and took one of Bunny's ears in to his hand.

"North what are you..holy eggs! " gasped Bunny as North took the tip of his ear and sucked on it. He shivered as North continued to suck and lick his ear, his body shaking with pleasure. How did North know how to do this to him? Pooka only touched their mate's or family ears as they were extremely sensitive to touch. A warmth started to spread though his body and with the heat coming off of North he was no longer feeling the cold. North released the teased ear and took the other in to his mouth as Bunny moaned beneath him, his member now hard against his belly.

"North please, please..." he cried as he rocked his hips trying to grained his hips against North's, his cock needing attention. North kissed Bunny's forehead down to his nose and smiled at his lover lovingly.

"Just hold on for a while longer love, I promise you it will be worth it"

Bunny groaned as North kissed and bite his neck and shoulder joint on either side as his fingers pushed though his fur to find his nipples. As North ravaged his neck and shoulders, his fingers twisted and pulled at his small nubs making them hard.

"North, please! I need you need to touch me, my cock" Bunny moaned as he writhed underneath North touch.

"You're so beautiful Aster, so needy" said North as he moved down slightly, his large hands now gripping Bunny's hips and holding him still, as he kissed down his furry chest to his navel. Bunny bite his lip hard and curled his toes as North dipped his tongue in and out of his belly button, before turning his attention to his hip, dragging his teeth against the bone. Bunny looked down and hoping North would now take pity on him and take his cock in to his mouth. Instead North sat up and lifted Bunny's leg's up and kissed the inner thigh down to his knee joint before going to the foot. North did the same on the other leg, enjoying the wanton sounds coming from Bunnymund.

"Are you hot yet Aster?" he asked as he pushed Bunny's legs over his shoulders.

"Nickolas I'm so hot right now, I'm getting dizzy, please fuck me already" Bunny begged.

"Not yet Aster, not yet" said North as he parted Bunny's arse cheeks with his hands and ran his tongue over the puckered hole. Bunny screamed as North's smooth tongue pushed itself in to him, making his insides wet and lose. He was gripping North's coat tightly in his paws, he was certain he had left holes, as his cock wept with pre cum. He was painfully hard now, intense pleasure was going though his body without mercy as North continued to prepare him. North's large rough hands ran up and down his sides, as if he was comforting Bunny's with his touch. When North's tongue swipe against Bunny's prostate, Bunny gave a cry as he released, his seed shooting over his stomach and chest. North removed his tongue and slowly lowered Bunny down back on to the coat. Bunny had tears falling from his eyes as his body shook from the pleasure he was feeling. His mate looked gorgeous and stunning in need, as he pulled down his shorts to revel his own weeping cock. Taking what he could of Bunny's semen in to his hand, his used it to cover his cock as lube, while his other hand started to pump Bunny's cock back in to hardness again.

"North, for the love of Christmas and Easter stop teasing me and fuck me already" snapped Bunny as he trusted himself in to North hand.

"Shhh...Aster. Patience is a virtue no?" said North as he let go of his cock and used his free hand to lift one of Bunny's legs back over his shoulder. He rubbed his hot thick piece of meat against Bunny's hole at first before pushing himself right in, in one move. Bunny screamed at the invasion, his eyes shooting out as he arched his back. North leaned over his and covered Bunny's face in small kisses allowing him time to get use to him inside. Bunny kissed him back in the same manner, the warmth from earlier was now a blinding heat that coursed though his veins and needed to be released. He wiggled his hips, moaning at the pleasure he felt as North's cock moved inside of him. North knew that meant his love was ready, as he gripped Bunny's hips tightly in his hands as he started to thrust in to his lover. He went as fast and as hard as his own hips would allow, setting a strong and hard pace, making Bunny gasp and shout his name.

"North...Nick...oh please more! more!" shouted Bunny as he pushed his hips up to met North's.

"Oh Aster, you're so good, so tight. I love you so much" said North pressing his body harder against his mate's. Their kisses became passionate and sloppy as paws and hands gripped at each other as tightly as they could, as the pleasure grew between them, getting hotter and hotter. North pumped Bunny's cock in time with his movements, wanting Bunny to cum first, he wanted to see that beautiful face filled with ecstasy again. He tightened his grip on the furry cock, tugging at it as hard as he could. Bunny felt his throat becoming sore from his cries but he didn't care, his balls were on fire, his shaft a heated rod, and his body ached with pleasure and over stimulation.

"North, I'm cumming! I'm cum...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Bunny screamed his release, as he cummed hard in North's hand. All the muscles in his body tightened, as his arse started to squeeze North's cock, milking it as he went deeper in his lover.

"Bunny...love...love you..." North cummed deep inside Bunny, again and again, till the overflow leaked down his arse cheeks to his red coat beneath them. North panted hard as he looked down at Bunnymund who had passed out after North had released. North chuckled quietly as he kissed Bunny's temple. He slowly pulled out of his mate, not wanting to wake him, and wrapped up his sleeping mate back in to his coat to keep warm as he carried him bridal style back in to his home.

The end.

Please, please Review!


	3. Challenge!

**Challenge! **

**Hi everyone! As you know, I'm a BIG Eggnog fan (Bunny/North). There is quite a few fics on here now with this pairing but I wish there was more. So I'm setting this challenge to my readers and hope you will take me up on it. Those of you who are familiar with my work, know that its mainly Bunny who seduces North and that North is usually the one on top. **

**So here is your challenge! **

**Bunny starts receiving letters of a romantic and some erotic nature. Many going on about how the writer of these letters both loves and admire Bunny and wishes to be his lover (Bottom/sub). Bunny dismisses it at first but becomes intrigued by the admirer and wants to know who it is. He asks his fellow guardians about it, and asks for their help in finding out, to which North refuses. It's up to you how Bunny finds out its North and how he reacts to it. **

**All I ask is that you mention in your summary that it's my challenge. Thank you and I'm looking forward to reading your stories. (If I get any lol) **


	4. My hero part 1

Skin and Fur

By End of Grace

Chapter 3 My hero (1/2)

(the past)

The world was a lot colder then, and the winters were harsher. It was every man for himself, and food was scarce. Any animals that's were eatable were being snapped up and caught, people were starving so they were not really picky about what they eat as long as it was hot and filling. A kind wood carver and toy maker who lived alone outside of the local village was one of these people. He had tried his best to keep to mainly vegetables and tried to fish in the frozen river. Now he was getting desperate, he needed something a bit more substantial, and as much as he disliked killing animals it had to be down. He placed a hoop thought some fish wire and placed some carrots in side of it and waited. A hour or so later a small bunny came creeping along and started to sniff the carrots. It was happily munching away when the toy maker pulled the string, the wire became tight around the small creatures feet and it started to struggle. The toy maker rushed forwards and held it down as he pulled out his knife. His stomach growled angrily, and the rabbit coward at the sound. The small creature trembled underneath his hand and looked up at him with terrified green eyes. The man felt his heart stop looking at the frightened creature and lowered his knife. The fish wire had cut deeply in to the poor rabbit's leg as he undid it and lifted the bunny in to his arms.

"I'm sorry little one. I let my stomach get the better of me. Come and stay with me until you are healed or till the end of winter, which ever you wish. I'll just have to get use to being a vegetarian for a while"

The small rabbit blinked cutely up at the man, enjoying the man's large hands and warmth. The man banged his foot and fed him carrots and greens. He spent most of the day curled up in warm blankets and a fire. He watched the man crave toy after toy, one masterpiece after another. The man was clearly gifted and he liked the sound of the man's laughter as he watched children playing with those toys. Yet his favourite time was the evenings, when the man rested in his chair in fount of the fire with him in his lap, gentle petting him and talking. The man's name is North and he was once a thief and adventurer, before settling down and becoming a toy maker. The small rabbit loved hearing his stories, as he curled up on his lap. He watched his human interact with others but spent a great deal of time alone with his work and him. Why didn't his human have a mate? He was handsome enough, a good provider and such. It was quite clear to him that his human was lonely. As time passed the small rabbit fell in love with his human, and wished to be with him always. Sadly winter past to quickly for the bunny and one day the man walked up to him, looking awfully sad.

"Winter is over now little one and your leg is all better da? It's time to go home"

The small rabbit tried to run around the house, hopping the man would take the hint and keep him, but alas the man finally caught him and took him outside. The man quietly carried the rabbit to the forest to the place where he had caught him. The rabbit didn't struggle in the man's arms, rather snuggled up in to his chest not wanting to be let go. The man sighed sadly as he raised the rabbit to his face , his blue eyes watering.

"Thank you little one, I have enjoyed your company immensely and will miss you greatly. But it is time to part ways yes. No doubt you have family worried about you or maybe even a lady friend to find" the man laughed weakly as he kissed the rabbit on its head. "Goodbye little one"

The man went to put the rabbit down, but the rabbit stopped him when it placed it paws on either side of his mouth and gently kissed it lips. The man swallowed the lump in his throat and placed the rabbit down gently before turning on his heel and walking away. The rabbit watched him go, his small heart breaking. After that day the rabbit prayed to the moon, hoping it would answer his pray of reuniting with his human. One night the moon shone brightly over the rabbit and the man in the moon offered him a deal.

"Become one of my guardians and bring joy and hope to children around the world. In return I promise you, you will be reunited with your human" said the man in the moon as he covered the small rabbit in light.

"You promise I can be with him?" the rabbit asked his heart thumping wildly.

"I promise. Do we have an agreement?"

The bunny agreed and the man in the moon used his magic to transform the small rabbit in to a pooka with magic of his own. He was Bunnymund the Easter Bunny. Every year afterwards he delivered beautiful chocolate eggs to the children, to symbolize the beginning of spring. One year he was hiding his eggs around North's village when he quickly ducked out of sight when two young children came running by.

"North! Mr North come quickly! We've found some more" shouted the young boy as he placed the eggs in to his and his sister's baskets. Bunny felt his heart beat loudly and it took all of his strength not to run out there and embrace his human. Instead he crept down low and pushed the brunches away, so he could see his human interacting with the children. His human was clearly older now, grey hair was mixing in with his brown locks and his beard was longer. Still his blue eyes shone brightly and his smile still made the bunny's heart flip flop when he saw it.

"I don't know why you make such fuss over eggs" said North as he sat down beside the children "Everyone knows Christmas is more important then Easter"

Bunny felt as if he had been slapped, how could anyone think that Christmas was more important then Easter? Bunny felt a hot anger build up and was about to burst out from the brush to give the human a piece of his mind, when North picked up an egg and looked it over.

"Still, whoever this Easter Bunny is, he is a great artist yes. Look at the detail on this, it must have take him ages. It almost looks too good to eat" said North as he admired the egg before placing it back in the basket. Bunny watched as North led the children away ,his anger ebbing away and his heart full of longing. North like his eggs and even commented on him being a great artist, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to talk to the man, embrace him and thank him for sparing and saving his life all those years ago.

"Be patient" the Man in the moon would say "You will get you chance as promised"

"But when? He's getting older by the year and I might not get my chance if you do not hurry" argued Bunny, knowing full well how short humans life spans were.

"I made you a promise Bunnymund, and I intend to keep it. Please wait a little longer"

Bunny slumped to the ground and nodded. He had waited this long, he could wait a few more years.

(The Present)

Bunnymund was inspecting around his warren making sure the plants were already to deliver their eggs on time. It was Christmas eve, and Bunny knew his human would be out no matter the weather delivering his presents to the local villages. He was drinking from one of the warren's many pools when the moon appeared in its reflection.

"Bunnymund, its time. Hurry to North's side and bring him back here to the warren, his life is in danger! I've sent some yetis to help, they'll be waiting for you." said the man in the moon urgently as a tunnel opened beside Bunnymund.

"North? Wait what's happened to him?"

"He was ambushed by thieves. They used the cover of a snow storm to attack North. Although he is a great swordsman, he was greatly outnumbered. He is injured as are the reindeer and the sleigh is ruined. The snowstorm has gotten worse and North is stranded and hurt. Will you go to him?"

"I'm going" said Bunny as he leapt down the hole Manny had made for him. Within a few seconds Bunny was surrounded by snow and cold. He looked around until his eyes rested on the wreck that was the sleigh. He ran over and gaped as he took in North's injured body. North's hair now was white and his beard was longer than before. His forehead was badly cut and his chest was bleeding from various sword wounds. North was unconscious and his skin was going blue from the cold. Grabbing one of the sleigh's blankets and wrapping it around the human's body as tight as he could without aggravating the wounds, Bunny lifted North up and rested him against his side. A bright portal opened in fount of them, and three large yeti's walked out.

"About time you three got here" Bunny snapped "Those poor beasts are hurt and injured, see to them and then come back for the sleigh. Hop to it"

The yetis grumbled in their own tongue but did as Bunny asked and started to give first aid to the deer. Wrapping his arm around North's shoulder and holding the man up, he hit the ground hard opening a tunnel to his warren. He made the tunnel steep so that North would simple slid down it without hurting himself and quickly followed afterwards. North landed with a soft thud on to Bunny's nest in his home, Bunny quickly appearing beside him. Bunnymund quickly stripped North of his wet and ruined clothes and looked at the injures. Using North's ruined undershirt as a rag, Bunny washed away the dry blood and cleaned the man's injuries. He went to his kitchen and bought back his own first aid box and patched up his wounds. Despite it always being spring in the warren, North was not warming up as fast as Bunny would like. Bunny could see North's breath was getting shorter and his ears could hear North's heart beat getting weaker, but what could he do?

Bunny looked down at the man he loved and admired for so long. He was an old man now, but despite that was clearly as strong as he had been in his youth. His muscles were well defined on his arms, legs and chest. Thin white hairs covered the chest down to his navel and then to his cock. Bunny bit back a moan as he gazed at North's penis, his dreams hadn't even come close to his size. A thought occurred to him about how he could help North and have his dream as well. It wouldn't be right though and North may end up hating him for it, but he might not get enough chance like this one. He swallowed hard as he slowly crept up North's body, covering it with his own. He was careful not to press down to hard as to upset North's wound's, as he kissed and licked North's neck. North moaned at his touch and leaned in to it subconsciously as he slept on. Being careful of North's injuries, Bunny played with North's nipples with his paws, feeling them becoming hard beneath his pads. North groaned and raised his arms up and wrapped them around Bunny. Bunny smiled as he nuzzled North's ear.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time mate. I've wanted you for so long North, can't believe I finally have you in my arms"

Bunny thrusted his hips, his hard cock brushing against North's, making the human beneath him gasp. Bunny lowered his paw and gripped both cock's, giving them both a gentle squeeze as he pumped them. North's heart started to thump louder as it pumped all his blood to his cock as his skin started to warm up under Bunny's fur.

"Yeah that's it mate! Warm up for me" purred Bunny as North cock harden at his touch. It wasn't enough, he wanted more. "I've already gone this far, might as well go the rest"

He pulled himself out of North's arms and sat back, looking down at the flushed hard human beneath him and licked his lips. Reaching over to the first aid box he pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured it on to his cock. He put the bottle back and then started to rub the lotion up and down his hot shaft. He was to impatient to prepare North right now, and seeing how the man shiver he needed heat. He pushed North's legs apart and pressed his cock against North's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, the tight dry walls pushed apart as he pushed his way in. North moaned in pain and tried to pull away but Bunny held him down, kissing his face and neck.

"It's alright mate. This is to help you get warm. Make you hot...god your hot and so tight"

Bunny made tiny little thrusts at first to help his cock in until he was fully buried in to North's body. North's body gripped his cock tightly that it almost made the pooka come, as he rubbed himself all over his human.

"So good, you're so good mate. I love you, I love you so much" Bunny panted to he thrusted his cock deeper in to North, his paw rubbing North's penis. North was panting and bucking his hips to met with Bunny's movements. He cried out loudly as Bunny hit his prostate, lifting his hips of the nest. Bunny rolled his hips and started to thrust hard at that angle making sure to hit that spot every time. North cummed, the warm seed dripping down Bunny's paw just as Bunny released inside of him. Bunny pulled out and curled up next to the sleeping human who was now a lot warmer. He wrapped his paws around him and bought him closer as he kissed the injured temple. He felt slightly guilty for what he had done, but he knew as soon as North was well enough he would leave. At least now, he had had his moment with his human and that would be enough...right?

to be continued...


	5. My hero part 2

Skin and Fur

By End of Grace

Chapter 4 My Hero (2/2)

North stayed a sleep for good week after he was attacked. Bunny continued to see to his wounds and kept him hydrated as the human slept in his nest. He would use a wet cloth to wash him, despite wanting to use his tongue, and groomed North's white beard and hair with his claws. At night he would hold North against him while they both slept, crossed between hoping the man would soon wake up and hoping thing could stay as they were. A note had came from the yetis that said that the reindeer were all on the mend and the sleigh had been repaired. That would be a relief to North when he woke up but how was he going to take being rescued by a six foot talking rabbit? Bunnymund had thought of many different versions of their first meeting in his head, some showed North as understanding, others disgust and denial and a few with North falling for him straight away and becoming his Mate. He had laughed at the last one but hey it didn't hurt to dream right? He had woken most mornings that week with North's semi erection pressing against him, and had been temped to take him again but always held back. He had mated with North to save his life from the cold and that was it, he was not going to take it any further then that unless North wanted too.

It was during the second week while Bunny was seeing to harvesting of his eggs that North woke up. The old man slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain and stiffness. He ran his fingers though the straw and dry grass that made us the nest and frowned. He had a warm blanket around his naked body but his bed did not feel right. He slowly rose to a sitting position, eyes adjusting to the dark room as he looked around. He was in an underground home on what appeared to be a nest. His clothes were sitting on top of a dresser, all repaired and clean. Further away was a table with a kitchenette, and what looked like a living room area. North clumsy got to his feet and got dress trying to organise his thoughts. He remembered he was on his Christmas run to the local villages with toys for the children when he had been attacked. The bandits had thought he was caring treasure and had attacked him and his reindeer. He had taken care of most of them but one of them had gone up behind him and had stabbed him. After that it was a blur, he was hit multiple times and his poor reindeer, they too had been hit. He wondered if they too had survived as he finished getting dressed. There was a large window in the kitchenette that North stumbled too to look outside. He gasped as he looked out at the beautiful land, lush green meadows, flowers of all colours and a flowing river. Not bothering with his boots, North ventured outside, his eyes gazing in wonder at the beauty all around him. Had he died and gone to heaven? If so, where was everyone else? North walked further way from the hut following the stream, taking in all the sights. There were large stone egg like statues covered in moss with frowning faces dotted everywhere as he passed, and he could have sworn they were watching him. He was slowly approaching a clearing when he heard a deep voice speaking, though he could not make out the words. He pushed aside some brunches of a bush and stared, his mouth slowly dropping and his eyes widened. There was a rabbit, a very large six foot rabbit sitting on its hind legs painting eggs, white eggs with little legs on them. The rabbit's coat was mainly grey and white with darker grey markings. He was speaking to the eggs with a soft but deep voice with an accent he had never heard before. He had only moved an inch closer not wanting to alert the creature of his presence, but step on a twig causing it to snap loudly. The rabbit spun around, his ears up and his fur puffing outwards making him look larger, as he sniffed the air.

"North?" the rabbit muttered before looking straight at him and getting to its feet. "North"

North when he noticed the creature was coming towards him, stepped back and turned to run only to find the path way now blocked by the stone guardians. He looked round and saw the rabbit was really close now he could even see its face, its green eyes blazing brightly as it frowned with its nose twitching.

"North, you shouldn't be out of bed just yet, your ribs haven't full healed"

"Stay back! Do not come any closer" snapped North standing up tall with his fists clenched to his sides. What was this thing? And how did it know his name? The rabbit looked really hurt for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and raising its paws in a surrendering manner.

"North, I'm not going to hurt you, I've been looking after you for the last few weeks, after I found you in the snow bleeding to death from bandits. Do you remember?"

"I remember the bandits and becoming unconscious but how do you know about that and how do you know my name? And what the devil are you?"

The rabbit folded his arms and looked rather annoyed "What? All the eggs and the fact I'm a giant Bunny wasn't a big enough hint? I'm Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny"

North raised his eyebrows high as he looked Aster over as well as the small white eggs.

"Alright, say that I believe you, why would the Easter Bunny rescue me?"

Bunnymund rubbed the back of his head as well as his ears as he wondered if North would believe him.

"I was asked to, beside I owed you one"

"You owe me...what is..." North found his strength waning, the world started to spin out of control in fount of his eyes as he tumbled backwards. Bunnymund quickly ran forward and wrapped North's arm around his shoulders.

"Ok, easy there Mate, lets get you back to mine and I'll answer all of your questions there"

North nodded as Bunny led him back to his home and laid him on to his nest. Bunny helped him take off his shirt and removed the old bandages. North saw the scar and the neat stitching and hissed in annoyance. How foolish of him to be blind sided like that. Bunnymund bought over the first aid box and started to reapply them, while North looked over at him curiously.

"You say that you were asked to save me? Who asked you? And why?"

"The man in the moon asked me too. He was the one that changed me from a normal bunny to what you see before you. Asked that I become the Easter Bunny to help him protect the children of the world form certain nasties like the boogie man. As to why, you'll have to ask him though you may have to wait, he decided when the time is right to tell you"

North nodded his head slowly taking in all of Bunny's words. "So you rescued me, but tell me, did any of my reindeer survive? The bandits took slices of them also and..."

"Their all fine and healthy now, thanks to the yetis, once your healed up I will take you there to see them" said Bunny as he finished North's chest and went to undo the man's trousers, only for North to grab his paws. "North I need to look at your thigh and re-bandaged it"

"I'm sure it fine"

Bunny was about to argue when he saw the faint red in North cheeks and realised that the man was embarrassed about being naked. Bunnymund almost laughed out loud at how cute North was being.

"North mate," he said gently not wanting to upset the human "When I found you, you were starting to suffer from frost bite, and well...I bought you here and stripped you down and warmed you up. So believe me its nothing I haven't seen before"

North frowned as he looked at the rabbit and noticed the small redness underneath his fur. "By warm up what do you mean?" His eyes widened as he remembered how he had been uninstructed to do with someone who was dying from the cold. "You didn't..."

"Your heart almost stopped beating mate. I did what was necessary to keep you alive, I'm not interested in rape or anything like that. Now are you going to let me look at your damn leg or not?"

North was taken back at the sharp tone of the rabbit and gave a curt nod as he undid his trousers and pulled them down, as Bunnymund unwrapped the bandages. He tried not to shiver at the feel of Bunny's paws against his tender skin. He tried to keep his eyes on something else, anything, but they kept coming back to Bunny. He admired his lean frame and soft glossy fur. He wondered if his ears where soft to touch, and just how deep green his eyes were. Bunny was quickly wrapping up North's leg, feeling his eyes on him as he straighten up.

"You can quit staring mate, I ain't going anywhere and I ain't a figment of your imagination either"

"I meant no offence. I mean I'd never...Thank you. Thank you Bunnymund for saving me" said North in a fluster at been caught. Bunnymund didn't bother to hold back his laughter as he gave North a small smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it mate, you just rest up, Manny obvious wants you for something important so take it easy and wait for him to tell you"

North nodded as he lay back on the nest and looked around again "You say I've been in your home for over a week or more, where have you been sleeping?"

Bunny blinked "Here in the nest with you of course"

North's jaw dropped and he tried to speak but Bunny held up his paw "I'm a bachelor North and I told you I'm not in to rape. There is no other bunnies like me so I'm alone. Why would I have a spare room or nest?"

"Your alone? All the time?"

"Not all the time, I met up with some of the other guardians now and again. Now rest up while I'll cook us something to eat, vegetable soup ok with you?"

"Yes that is fine. You know, I can sleep in the big chair, its not right to take host's bed...I mean nest..." started North as he went to get up only for Bunny to push him back.

"North, your my friend and my patient, so do as your told and stay in the nest. I'll keep my paws to myself unless you ask me too that is"

There was something very suggestive about Bunnymund's tone that made North's cheek's light on fire as the rabbit smirked and went to the kitchen.

The following days were the same, North would mainly rest but would be allowed out now and again until he felt tired. Bunny kept his promise about taking him to see his reindeer and the yetis, he was so relieved to see them looking so well, and he thanked the yetis over and over for saving them. He found he enjoyed Bunny's company as well and enjoy teasing him about his eggs and how he felt Christmas was better then Easter. Yet there were moments were Bunny would say or do something that would seem like he was flirting or being seductive that North would feel uncomfortable and unsure. It was not that he hadn't been with a man, he and a few of his cossack friends had mess around in the early days and when the nights became to lonely, it was because Bunny was not well...human. Yet there was something erotic about him that made North stare, something about those green eyes that held such promises and hope. He had woken up most mornings with Bunny curled up beside him or even holding him in his arms. Even worse holding him with morning wood, pressing against the Bunny's behind, much to his great embarrassment. What made it worse were the inappropriate thoughts he was having about the Easter Bunny. He would watch the bunny bend over, watch his tail wiggle, watch as he licked himself clean and moan under his breath as his cock twitched as he thought of taking the rabbit in his nest making him scream his name. Also there were moments when his memory would tug at him as he stroked Bunny's fur as the rabbit slept, memories or a small cute little bunny that could fit in to his hand. He often wondered what happened to that small rabbit that he spared, but that was many years ago, the poor creature dying of old age rather then in someone's pot at least North hoped so. As days continued to pass he noticed how his heart would skip a beat when Bunny smiled, how he could not help but smile as he watched Bunny paint his eggs or how he wanted to hold the rabbit close when Bunny talked of his years alone in the warren. He was falling for the Easter Bunny and he was sure the the Bunny felt the same way.

It was late night when Bunny undid North bandages and ran his paw over North's chest and kept it there a little longer then needed. He gazed over the scar with deep thought and nodded his head.

"Looks fine but don't even think about start lifting weights, now lets look at the thigh of yours"

North would always pause for a moment before he would pull down his trousers, his briefs feeling tighter as Bunny rubbed his thigh before unwrapping it. Now and again he would feel Bunny's paw brush against his ball sack, but when he looked down the rabbit's full attention was on his healed wound.

"Well your all healed up now, I'm sure Manny will speak to you tomorrow at the earliest. So you only have one last night of sharing my nest with me, think you can handle it?" joked Bunny as he pointed to North's semi erected cock before he went to stand up "Cause this part of you seems to be very happy of the thought but like I said its all up to you"

North reached out and grabbed Bunny's wrists and pulled him back in between his legs. Bunny looked slightly startled but said nothing as he rested his head on North's leg, his ears pulled back and his green eyes were closed as North gently stroked his head.

"Bunny...Aster. You keep saying its my choice, but you clearly wish my answer to be yes. You want me yes? Is it just lust? Or is it more?"

Bunny shook his head as he looked up at North's face, and North was surprised to see tears in the green eyes.

"North mate, I've loved you ever since you spared my life that day, I wanted to be with you so much but Many said I had to wait"

"What? Bunny, what are you saying?" asked North as he cupped Bunny's face, making him look at him.

"Years ago, during a really bad winter, you caught me in some fish wire. You were going to kill me but you spared me and looked after me, giving me what little food you could spare. You would hold me in your lap and tell me stories of your life. I'd watch you crave toys and play with kids until one day in spring..."

"I let you go" said North quietly as he rubbed Bunny's cheek.

"Yeah, I wanted to stay with you but I knew I couldn't, not like that. I prayed to the moon to grant me a wish, I wanted to go back to you, so the moon made me a deal. Be a guardian and he would allow me to see you again."

"Did he send the bandits?" asked North a hint of anger in his voice.

"No way, he wouldn't do that North. I think it just happened...a fate kind of thing but I'm grateful for it. I got to see and speak to you, spend some time with you. Maybe even get you to like me"

"I do more then like you Aster, I have never felt this strongly for anyone, I think I would die a lonely old man if I could not be with you"

North slowly kissed down Bunny's face to his mouth, adjusting his head sightly as Bunny's mouth was not the right shape for kissing. Bunny felt himself become limp in North's arms, his heart beating wildly as he pushed his tongue against North's. North broke away first as he stood up and removed his briefs, his cock hard and balls full. He looked down at Bunnymund his blue eyes full of love and lust.

"I know you took change last time, but this time I would like to take charge, is that a problem?"

"No mate, I'm fine with that" breathed Aster slightly drooling over the large appendage in fount of him.

"Then would you get me ready for you Aster, would you take my hot hard cock in to your pretty mouth?" asked North as he sat back down.

"Thought you never ask mate" Bunny gripped the cock with both paws and sucked on the large head, pushing his tongue in, out and around the piss slit. He rolled his tongue up and down North's shaft, wetting the cock as much as he could. When North was ready, Bunny climbed in to the nest on all fours, wiggling his butt in a teasing manner, till he felt North's hand's grip his hips tightly and ran his tongue against his hole, wetting the entrance. Once he was sure Bunny was ready as he rubbed his cock against the hole.

"I'm going to push in now Aster, it will hurt, so do you wish me to go slow or all in one go?" North asked, knowing well how much this could hurt.

"All in one North, I want you in me, I can take the pain"

North nodded as he pushed his cock deep in to Bunny's tight tunnel. Aster screamed, he never felt like his before, he felt as if he was going to spilt in two. North rubbed his sides and muttered softly in to his ears allowing his to get use to him before moving. When the pain had numbed slightly, North slowly started to move his hips, shifting his cock in and out of Bunny.

"Aster, your body is like a vice swallowing my cock, milking it for all it worth"

"North...please. I want this, I want you, your cock, all of you inside me, filling me up. Please North"

"How pretty you beg my heart, as you wish" said North upping his pace, his balls slapping against Bunny's rear. He reached round and took Bunny's cock in to his hand and started to pull it in time with his thrusts.

"North! North! Gods please North!"

"My name is Nicholas Aster, call me by my name as I fill you with my seed"

"Nicholas! Nicholas I love you, love you so much!"

"I love you too Aster, my beautiful bunny"

Bunny felt himself go light headed, pleasure coursing though him, his cock aching as North pounded in to him. He felt everything become tight as he spilt his seed over the nest, his body gripping North's penis as he continued to thrust in to him. Soon he felt a warm feeling filling his lower belly as North released deep inside of him. He moaned slightly as North removed himself and laid beside him, panting for breath. He curled up on the old man's chest, nuzzling his skin as he felt North's arms around him.

"I love you Nicholas, I hope you can stay with me always" he murmured in to North's ear.

"I love you as well Aster, till the end of my days, my heart is yours"

It was a few nights after that Manny spoke to North and Bunnymund. He asked North to become the guardian of wonder as well as the winter spirit known as Father Christmas. North gladly accepted on the promise that he and Bunny could remain together. Bunny was slightly worried, as now they were both guardians they would be to busy for each other, but North shook his head saying they would find away around each others schedules and make their relationship work.

"I told you Aster, my heart is yours, till the end of my days. Which is now a very long time"

"And I'm looking forward to every moment of it Mate" said Bunnymund as he kissed North gently on the mouth.

The End.

Please review.


End file.
